darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 83
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Starscreams's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Sludge's Logs Category:Sideswipes' Logs 1/25/2013 05:23 PM :It was a quiet evening in Crystal City. Things had been going quite well recently... But then suddenly power across the city shuts down. Doors will not open, guns and defenses are now on emergency backups - which will not last long. The Decepticons in charge of course, anticipate the worse and start to assemble here in the Forum, the Temple to the north dark and silent entirely, not a single sole there, not even the usual guards. Slipstream is at the Forum of the Prism, hoping maybe she'll catch either the two mystery Bots milling around so she can question them as to why they were looking for such specific files at the hospital or trying to 'convince' Wrench to talk some more. Neither situation had cropped up yet, but she was patient, and since she was standing guard here this shift she was in the perfect place to spot them... or anything else suspicious. The power going out, that was really up there on the 'what the frag' suspicious list. :Starscream made his move quickly to the Forum. He had recently returned to Crystal City and now this. That was just his luck. He transforms as he reaches his destination. "Report in Slipstream. What do wee know besides the power is out?" he asks in a semi-upset tone. His optics glance around as he waits for the report. Ratchet is sneaking in, for once wishing he wasn't bright white and red. Handy colours to signal his presence to injured parties, but the same colours ..don't hide well in the shadows. And Ratchet is definitely trying to stay unnoticed, though not sneaking. Sneaking just draws attention. He knows that. He notices the lights go out, aware that that is their signal to start causing havoc. Casting around he sees many decepticons, including Slipstream and Starscream. Taking aim, he fires. Ratchet attacks Starscream with Unarmed and HITS! Starscream's armor buckles but remains functional. Sludge splits open along his belly and chest, the giant sauropod creature twists up, ending up on two giant feet, tail withering away and mechanical, bipedal limbs appearing, as well as a blue-opticed humannoid head, standing tall. :"WHY TUNNELS HAVE TO BE SO SMALL? " growls Sludge from inside a sewage grate, his voice echoing up through the mere ground. There's a loud *CLANG* and a bark of anger, followe dby a rumble. Abruptly, the ground explodes as Sludge decides to simply blast his way out, the backwash causing a bark of pain from the team of NPCs with him in the tunnels as fire flies back at them. He sticks his head out then, peering about ".. Hah! Me right on target!" he announces, climbing his way out and shouldering the metal to one side. "Hey RatcheT!" Slipstream salutes the Air Commander as he lands, wings back slightly and held in a proud position. "It has been quiet here at the Forum sir until that blackout happened." she glances over at faithful, monks, and so on moving out of the dark building, "There is a peace egress from the building underway." And then it happens, a shot comes out of nowhere, "We are being attacked at the Forum!" she yells over her comm, using her scanners to pick out the interlopers. Well the big Dinobot makes a good target after that entrance! She charges him with lance in hand, intent on giving him what for! Slipstream attacks Sludge with Melee and HITS! Sludge's armor buckles but remains functional. :Sludge is only halfway out of the new entrance he made when he was attacked by Slipstream. He grunted a little bit as it slid across his armor, and he reaches down to grab at his sword, grinning at Slipstream "Hi! I'm Sludge! I'm going to kill you now, okay?" he asked brightly, and swung that flaming blade in Slipstreams' direction brutishly. Sludge attacks Slipstream with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Sludge's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in decent shape. (79%) Your armor is in excellent condition. (90%) :"Prepare for.." Starscream ends up hit by Ratchet. As he turns around he spots the medic. "ATTACK!" Starscream screams out. Slipstream already made the call, so now it seemed like the little medic had torn off more than he could chew. Raising his blaster upwards Starscream fires at Ratchet. Starscream attacks Ratchet with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Starscream's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Ratchet's armor failed to protect him against Starscream's attack. Ratchet took a straight hit from Starscreams null rays and can feel his systems shorting out as a result. not for the first time he wishes he'd spent more time on the firing range and resolves to fix that issue if he survives this. "Slagging Con." he mutters as he ducks behind some cover, firing back at starscream. Ratchet attacks Starscream with Unarmed and HITS! Starscream's armor buckles but remains functional. So, Crystal City it is. Sideswipe was directed on what to do when the opportune time came. The former gladiator, now Autobot Freedom Fighter took to the tunnels he had been given maps to. The sounds of the ambush he heard about from Scattershot's group seem to be going on... as if the dimming of the lights and the sounds of power leaving the city weren't enough of a clue. Sideswipe didn't leap out to join in on the action; At least not at first. He let the others charge first in an unusually non-characteristic gesture. Sideswipe is being tentative... almost cautious. This whole thing started a bit better than he would have expected. Though it doesn't take long into the fight for Sideswipe to emerge from his passage into the city. He moves a refuse grate and emerges within the forum. Sideswipe's Photon Rifle is removed from its slung position on its back. Pot shots are taken, which add to the cacophony of combat. :Starscream was hit once more. It did not matter after the shot he just landed on the medic. He was all but happy to continue this lop sided fight. "Time for you to go offline!" Starscream shouts at Ratchet as he open fires once more. Starscream attacks Ratchet with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Starscream's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Ratchet's armor buckles but remains functional. Sludge is quite happy that his first hit was so successful. Those Seekers were so damn hard for the slow mech to target. He continued to swing his blade at Slipstream before anything else could happen "Hold still! Sludge didnt finish it yet!" he encourages, quite happy in the thick of combat, his blaster held in his other hand, pointing erratically. Sludge attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sludge's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Slipstream's armor failed to protect her against Sludge's attack. Your internals are badly damaged. (34%) Your armor is in excellent condition. (90%) Sideswipe has no plan at this point. The Autobot Frontline Soldier just goes into auto-pilot at this point. He doesn't know how long the ambush has to last, but he does know that those doing the ambushing have scance moments to press the surprise advantage and initial confusion. After taking his first few ineffective shots, he focuses a bit more. He quickly catalogues the combatants and sides, labels them mentally and does a better job of finding a worthwhile target. Starscream enters his visual range and his congnitive awareness. Sideswipe grins, "Wish Sunstreaker were here..." He points the barrel of the Photon Rifle towards Starscream, who's precariously positioned near Ratchet, and squeezes the trigger. He adds after firing at the 'Con, "Then again; More for me." Sideswipe attacks Starscream with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sideswipe's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Starscream's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet got hit hard by Starscreams' second shot. Really old, he thinks ruefully as he's thrown back and into a wall, sliding down it. He reaches to his chassis, his hand coming away stained in energon. "that's not good." he observs softly, before clamping down hard on that energon line before it bleeds him dry, unsubpacing a clamp and a few other tools to do enough field repairs to keep him from offlining. Ratchet repairs Ratchet's internals and armor. Slipstream tries to deflect the blade as best she can, but she is certainly NOT match against the much stronger mech. She hisses in pain as the flame toasts some internals. "I'm Slipstream, and you'll have to do better than that!" she growls at him, going for another stab of her lance at the larger mech. But he gets his attack in first. She grimaces as her internals start to smoke from the heat. Primus it burns... it buuuuuurrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnsss. Her fans kick in, trying to cool her off as she goes in for her attack. Slipstream attacks Sludge with Melee and HITS! Sludge's armor buckles but remains functional. :Although Starscream has obviously been hit by another, his target remains the medic. It was a tactical advantage the decepticons did not have at the moment. The longer the medic remained on the field the more chance these Autobums had of getting back up. His optics scan over briefly at Slipstream pondering if help would arrive in time for this battle to be worth their effort. Then he scans back towards Ratchet. "After I deal with you, I will deal with the others." Starscream sneers as his blasters go off once more. Starscream attacks Ratchet with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Starscream's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Ratchet's armor failed to protect him against Starscream's attack. COMBAT: Ratchet has been incapacitated!! The barrel of Sideswipe's rifle is already starting to heat up, and he's only just started. It's a testement to how much he's already discharged his weapon. He starts to advance on Ratchet and Starscream when it is apparent that the Medic continues to be the Seeker's focus. Sideswipe calls out, "Hey! Decepticon! Let's switch dance partners!" From Sideswipe's vantage point, he doesn't realize how far on the ropes Ratchet is. What he does realize is that he needs to keep hitting the Seeker. The photon rifle belches another blast at Starscream while Swipe advances. Sideswipe attacks Starscream with Ranged and MISSES! Ratchet sees a third blast come to him from Starscreams guns as he frantically works, registering that he's running out of energon fast. "Go slag- " he's cut off as he's hit and he feels searing numbness spread across his systems. He topples forward, not able to do anything. :Continuing to swipe, Sludge listens to Slipstreams comments, and grunts a little bit. Then the lance hits again and he growls, his own sparks sizzling as he reaches down to grasp ahold of the lance... and then if possible, will simply LIFT Slipstream with it, and slam it (And her) back to the ground powerfully. Sludge attacks Slipstream with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Sludge's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are severely damaged. (14%) Your armor is in decent shape. (81%) You feel a sudden urge to change your name to Brave Sir Robin, of Camelot. RUN AWAY!!! Slipstream knows that if Sludge lands his next attack her systems won't be able to take it, time for a tactical and believable retreat.. that is if she can pull it off. That's a big fragging sword the mech is holding! She tries, but fails... the tip of the thing slices through her canopy and a section of her torso. The heat of it causing even more internal damage that causes a belch of smoke to rise up off the femme. She screeches... and falls where she stands.... fans having gone still as they melted against their housing. Ratchet is still offline Ratchet just laying around *G* Slipstream is offline too so.. moving on. Sludge picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Sludge's roll fails! The ground or maybe a pylon or something gets a nice scorch mark from the errent blast from Sideswipe's Photon Rifle. It doesn't please the former gladiator that he wasted energon in order to put a useless gash into the ground. As Sideswipe closes in, he decides to conserve energon now. How? Well, by not firing off his rifle of course! Instead, the rifle is lowered to his side in one hand and the other hand is freed up to do any number of things! One thing it can do is transform into a bludgeoning weapon akin to a pile driver. It starts to jackhammer up and down at a breakneck pace. Sideswipe charges at the Seeker while thrusting with this weapon. Sideswipe attacks Starscream with Melee and MISSES! :Starscream noticed Slipstreams fall. That meant he was out numbered with two of these bots to fight. The odds did not really bother him yet. It was the fact they were both in far better condition then him. Starscream points his blasters towards Sideswipe and fires. "You know, you really should learn to wait your turn." Starscream attacks Sideswipe with Ranged and MISSES! :Sludge lets go of Slipstreams' weapon, and prods her a few times with his foot hard to check on her. He then grunts, sounding dissapointed as he turns now to stare u pta the sky at Starscream "Hey! Leave some of him for me!" he bellows, transforming into his gargantuan 'mobile fortress on legs crossed with a crane' mode, and opening his sharp toothed jaw to spew flame at the overhead seeker. Sludge falls forwards, appearing to explode outwards at the same time as his form grows and retakes shape as a giant saurian ATV. Sludge attacks Starscream with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sludge's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Starscream's armor buckles but remains functional. The Dinobot continues to tromp forwards, oblivoius on if he steps on Slipstream or not on his way as his flames continue to sear towards Starscream overhead. "Hey! You fall down already!" he shouts, the flames interrupting his speaking over the blistering roar. Sludge attacks Starscream with Ranged and MISSES! :Starscream is quickly becoming out numbered. Even with Sludge's blast he knows he will not last much longer. It is almost time to think about a tactical retreat. Then again if he retreated now, he'd be facing the wrath of Megatron. Starscream turns quickly and fires a blast at Sludge. Starscream attacks Sludge with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Starscream's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Sludge's armor buckles but remains functional. Not only did Sideswipe's photon blast make a gash into something that didn't need to be gashed earlier, the piledriver fist of the former gladiator hit nothing by the Cybertronian Air! Oh, that hit was going to be a nice one across the Seeker's chin too... Starscream's response, the double-blast from his cannons, thankfully missed their own mark. Swipe juked when he was supposed to juke and ducked when he was supposed to duck, which afforded him the chance to avoid the short-range blasts! Now Sludge has entered the fray against Starscream and Screamer has opted to focus on that Autobot rather than Swipe. So Sideswipe intends to force Starscream to pay attention to him! The Frontline Soldier pulls his arm back and lashes out at Starscream again. Maybe the piledriver fist will get Starscream's attention! Sideswipe attacks Starscream with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Sideswipe's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Starscream's armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream stirs from her spot, checking on the Air Commander. Now if only he calls a retreat.. which she knows will /not/ make their Lord happy. She weakly gets to her feet, smoke still coming out of her. :the fighting was hard and bitter. The Decepticons were definitely outnumbering the ground troops, but with the city powered off, and caught by surprise, the fighting had exploded out into urban combat, with groups shouting, running and firinmg at each other. Pillars of smoke and fire start to rise up above the city. While the initial rout was not successful, the resistance fighters werent backing down just yet, leaving the city in a state of war as the two sides battled for control.